


Angel In Disguise

by savv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Top!Cas, Winchester - Freeform, bottom!Dean, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savv/pseuds/savv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel meet in a small coffee shop where Cas works. He seems like a normal guy at first but Dean will soon realize that maybe Cas isn't all that he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean walks up to the counter and looks up to the menu. Once he decides what he wants, he looks at the man in front of him. 

"I'll have a latte, please." He says, barely paying any attention towel was in front of him. 

"Alright then, that will be 2.95 and your phone number please." The cashier said with a smirk and a gleam in his blue eyes.

Dean coughs, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" He wasn't sure if he had heard right. He looks at the cashier's name tag that reads 'Castiel'

"That'll be 2.95 please," Replies Castiel "plus, your number." He smirks, confident in his plan.

"And, um, why would I give you my number, Castiel?" Questions Dean. 

"Because I asked for it." Answers Castiel. His expression has a look of pure confusion on it. He doesn't seem to understand the issue. 

"Yeah I don't think so, Castiel" Dean mutters and hands Castiel a $5 before walking down to the end of the counter, where his drink sat.

Castiel sighs and saunters down to where Dean is standing. "Okay, fine. You don't have to give me your number but at least have a drink with me?" His eyes seemed to be begging but Dean would not be persuaded. 

He looks at Castiel with pure annoyance. "Sorry, buddy. I don't swing that way." He begins to walk away when Castiel calls from behind him. 

"You forgot your change!" He holds it up to show Dean. 

Dean doesn't so much as look back before replying, "Keep it."

••••••

Later that day, Dean is sitting at home on Tinder when he sees the cashier's face. He's about to swipe left when his phone falls, causing him to accidentally swipe right. "Shit." He says. "Well at least I know that he won't do the same so we won't 'connect'" he huffs. 

He sits back on the couch when he hears a notifications. "You and Castiel N. Have connected." He reads. "Shit"

"Okay, maybe he won't notice." Dean goes along swiping left and right until he hears the dreaded noise. He had a chat notification. 

"Hey there! I knew you found me attractive. ;)" Dean could feel the smirk through the message.   
"It was an accident, okay? My phone fell. And don't wink at me. I already told you, I don't go for guys." Dean presses send and waits, anxiously. 

He gets a reply almost immediately "Babe if that were true, you wouldn't have even seen me in your suggestions. ;)"

Dean immediately begins typing, unsure why he felt the need to prove himself. "Maybe I just haven't changed the settings. You don't know me so don't assume that you do." Dean hastily types and sends. He finds himself staring at his phone, eager for a response. 

He doesn't have to wait long. "Don't forget that the default setting is for them to only show you the opposite gender. Don't think you can lie to me. There may be consequences. ;) x" 

'Consequences? What the fuck does he mean by that?' "Consequences? What, are you trying to scare me or something?" Dean replies, a confused expression visible on his face. 

Suddenly, she walks in. Lisa, Dean's girlfriend walks over to him. She smells like alcohol and sex, but of course she's going to tell him how loyal she is, and he's going to believe her. "Hey baby, miss me?" She messily sits on his lap and starts making out with him. 

"Of course, sweetie. How could I not?" He smiles up at her, not mentioning his conversation with the clearly insane and demented man from earlier. He continues to kiss her until she stands up and walks over to her purse. "So, um, where have you been?" He asks her, shyly. 

She looks at him, irritably, before replying "Just out with the girls. Nothing you need to worry about, Deany-Boo." She looks back at her phone before giggling, drunkenly. Dean hated that nickname. It was far too... innocent for his liking. 

He shakes his head and walks over to her. She immediately locks her phone and shoves it in her purse. "So, babe, anything in mind for tonight?" He asks her. He was hoping that they could have sex for the first time in two weeks but the answer was probably no. 

She shakes her said and answers, simply, "Nope. I'm tired though so I'm headed to bed." 

Dean sulks back to the couch. 'I just want something from her. It's like she doesn't even care.' He unlocks his phone to see that he had three new messages from Castiel. 

"Only if you're into that ;) x"

"But of course, all actions come with a price. ;) x"

"Look forward to seeing you again, babe. ;) x"

Dean can't stand him, so then why was he intrigued by his demanding nature?

A/N   
Hey guys! Tell me what you think by leaving a comment! This is just the beginning, I have big things planned for the rest of the story. Guess you'll just have to wait and see what I have in store! I have nothing against Lisa, I actually love her. But I need her to act like this for the story. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Dean wakes up next to Lisa who still has the smell of alcohol and sex on her. 'Guess she's never heard of a shower,' Dean thinks to himself, sighing as he remembers the events from the previous night. He looks at his alarm clock, only to see that it's past ten A.M. "Fuck I'm late!" He stands up, walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower. Suddenly, his phone flashes. Dean glances over and can't help but get excited when he sees that there is a message from Castiel. He quickly unlocks the phone before thinking to himself, 'wait. This guy is a total dick who is full of himself. Why am I getting excited over a little message?' He dismisses his elation as simple curiosity as to what the arrogant barista had to say. He lackadaisically opened up the Tinder app and clicked on his messages.

"Hey babe. Woke up thinking about you this morning ;). Also woke up with a little surprise that I believe only you can fix. x" The hubris was so strong in this message that Dean could almost taste it. And it tasted bitter.

Dean scoffs and gets into the shower. 'Who does he think he is? Why does he think that I'm so into him when I've told him many times that I am not? And most of all, why am I so intrigued?' He gets out of the shower and wraps a white, fluffy towel around his waist. His mother had given him this set when he moved out. He didn't need them but he accepted them anyways because of the look on her face, desperate for her little boy to have something of hers with him. Dean walks over to his phone and picks it up, unlocking it. He reads over the message again before typing out one of his own, "Well I'm sorry to inform you but I. Don't. Date. Dudes." He presses send, vigorously and slams his phone onto the counter. This caused a small crack in the bottom left corner of the screen. It's about the size of Dean's fingernail and looks like a spiderweb.

His phone flashes and Dean groans as he picks it up. He knows what it is without having to look; a message from Castiel. "We'll have to see about that then, won't we?"

"Yeah I don't think so. I know, for a fact, that I don't date men. But you can't seem to understand that! Leave me alone." Dean huffs and gets dressed for work, trying to push the image of Castiel out of his mind. He gets a notification and looks at his phone only to see that his boss wants him to pick up coffee for the staff meeting that morning. "Shit." Dean says as he realizes that this means he will have to see Castiel again. He grabs his keys and gets into his car, starting the long, treacherous drive to the coffee shop. It was a long drive, but not long enough. It seems like only five minutes later that he's pulling into the parking lot. He walks up to the counter, seeing the one person that he dreaded. Castiel.

"I'd like fifteen medium coffee's to go, please." Dean says in a formal tone, trying to stay professional. It wasn't easy, however, when he was talking to the man who had been harassing him for all of the previous night. 'Stay calm. Stay calm. Just act natural and it will all be over soon.'

Castiel looks up, looking slightly surprised at first. He quickly covers it up and smirked. "Sounds good. Would you like cream in those?"

Dean coughs. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" 

Castiel's smirk widens, "I asked if you would like cream in your coffee."

Dean looks away, feigning annoyance. "No. Thank you."

Cas places the order and winks at Dean before saying, "That will be $30.67 and your phone number, please."

"Here's the money." Dean states, with a huff as he passes over two twenties. "Just keep the change."

"I guess I'll have to find a way to repay you, then." Castiel winks as he hands Dean his coffee.

Dean rolls his eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

Castiel leans forward and whispers "Come on baby don't be hostile. You need to be more respectful. I don't need to teach you a lesson do I?" He lets out a low chuckle and leans back.

"Fuck off." Dean growls and storms out of the shop, replaying the man's words over and over. He gets into his car and drives to work, unable to get Castiel out of his head. 'God damn it just stop thinking about him! He's not even hot. He's just... odd. Not a good odd either.'

As he walks into the building, he is greeted with a stern face in front of him. "You're late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Tell me what you think!


End file.
